


Happy Valentine's Day, Captain.

by Pegsccarter



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Steggy - Freeform, Steggy cuddles, Steggy engaged, Steggytimes Day, Steve x Peggy - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pegsccarter/pseuds/Pegsccarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steggy one shot: Steve returns home from a mission in 1947 to spend Valentine's Day with his best girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Valentine's Day, Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day! I hope this fic gives you many Steggy feels.

Steve tapped his foot as he sat in his seat on a cargo plane with the Howling Commandos. The team was just returning home from a mission in Europe and were on the way back to New York City.

The Captain then pulled out an object from his jacket’s pocket. His compass. He then smiled as he ran his thumb over it before opening it, to look at the picture inside.

The picture of Peggy.

Steve honestly couldn’t wait to see his best girl again. Two weeks apart were just too long. Especially considering it was Valentine’s Day.

Still, he was so grateful to at least be going home for Valentine’s Day, since he wasn’t sure that he would be home in time.

So the couple didn’t plan anything for that reason. But now Steve could surprise Peggy and take her out for a night on the town.

Maybe even ask Howard to pull some strings and get them a reservation at a restaurant. Though he regardless of what they did for Valentine’s Day, he was sure Peggy would love it, and that they would have the time of their lives.

After all. All that really mattered was they were going to get to spend the holiday together.

Steve then smiled, imagining Peggy’s face when she saw him walk into the SSR office. It gave him peace knowing that she would be so happy to see that he was home, safe and sound.

When the plane finally landed, Dugan turned to Steve and gave him a nod.

“We’re home Cap,” Dum-Dum said. “You go get your Best Girl.”

“I will.”

Steve then turned around to exit the plane.

“And Steve?”

“Yeah?” the Captain questioned, spinning back around towards his friend.

“Tell Peggy we said hi.”

Steve then smiled and gave a nod. “I will.”

As he exited the Howling Commandos watched him with smiles on their faces

“Those crazy kids,” Dugan said.                                                            

* * *

 

A little while, after leaving the airport, Steve went all around New York City, buying Peggy her favorite flowers and chocolates before finally making his way over to the SSR office to surprise his best girl.

When Steve got off the first elevator, he had a huge smile on his safe as he walked over to greet Rose.

“Hello Rose.”

“Captain Rogers. It’s so nice to see you,” Rose greeted.

“You too,” Steve said.

Rose then finally noticed the flowers and chocolates tucked in the crook of Steve’s arm. “Oh you brought Peggy flowers!”

“I did. I thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“Peggy will be so happy to see you. She doesn’t say anything but I know she worries about you when you’re away.”

“I know she does,” Steve said with a smile. “So Rose, the elevator.”

“Oh right, sorry,” Rose said, moving to open the elevator to the SSR. “Oh wait.”

“What?”

“I’m sorry, Steve. But Peggy isn’t in right now.”

“She’s not?”

“I’m afraid not. She left to go on an assignment not too long ago. I’m sorry.”

Steve then shook his head, to show that he understood. “That’s all right. I know the drill.”

“Do you want me to tell her you came by?”

“Nah, that’s okay. I’ll just see her at home,” Steve said. “Thanks Rose.”

“You’re welcome,” Rose said. “I’m sure she won’t be too long. Probably will be in around dinner time at the latest.”

Steve then gave her a little smile. “Thank you. And Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Same to you, Captain Rogers.”

After that, Steve headed back over to the elevator that went back down the way he came. Once he left the building, he started his trek back to his and Peggy’s apartment in Brooklyn.                                                                   

* * *

 

He waited for Peggy to return home.

While he was waiting, Steve decided to call Howard to ask him if he wouldn’t mind getting them a reservation at eight at Peggy’s favorite restaurant, which was close to their favorite dancehall, so they could go dancing after. Howard, of course, with his connections, arranged everything for his two friends without any problems.

Steve then worked on some of his drawings and took a walk to pass the time until Peggy came home.

But when seven-thirty rolled around, Steve started to get a bit antsy.

He had been so worried about making it home to his best girl in time for Valentine’s Day. That he hadn’t pictured himself waiting for her to return home from a mission on Valentine’s Day.

Yet, here he was.

Despite this, Steve was sure Peggy was okay. And just figured the mission was taking longer than anticipated. As they sometimes did.

So he would be patient.

Even as eight o’clock rolled around, Peggy still hadn’t shown up. He remained hopeful that she would walk through that door before he knew it.

But when the clock struck eleven. There was still no sign of Peggy.

And Valentine’s Day was almost over. That was made clear to him by the noises out in the hall. As some of the couples in their building returned home from their night out.

Surely, she would be home soon. She had to be.

But every footstep he heard in the hallway that perked his interest left him disappointed.

Steve knew there were worst things, then not being able to spend Valentine’s Day with the love of his life.

In the end, all that mattered was that she came home safe. They could always go out for dinner and dancing another time.

So he would wait up for her. To at least be able to tell her how much he loved her.

That’s exactly what he did. Or planned to do.

Sleep seemed to get the better of him. And the next thing he knew, he was pulled out of sleep. By the feeling of someone’s weight gently coming to rest on him. Followed by the person resting their head on his chest while they laid together on the living room couch.  

“Peggy.”

“Hi Steve,” Peggy greeted.

Steve then smiled as his eyes remained closed. “What time it is?”

“Nearly 2am. I’m sorry I was so long, darling.”

“It’s okay,” Steve assured, bringing his arms up to wrap around her. “I’m just glad you’re home.”

“And I’m glad you’re home as well,” Peggy said. “It was truly a lovely surprise.”

Peggy wasn’t typically one for surprises, being a spy and all. But coming home, after a long mission to see her fiancé peacefully sleeping on the couch was the perfect surprise.

“I brought you chocolates.”

“I saw,” Peggy said, sleepily.

“Did you see the flowers too?”

“I did.”

Steve then smiled again and briefly opened his eyes to see her resting on his chest with her eyes closed. She looked so beautiful, even in the darkness of their apartment.

“I love you, Peggy.”

Peggy then smiled as she snuggled into his chest more. “I love you too, Steve. Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 


End file.
